Fate, Passion, And Destiny - Year One
by JenniferDawnPotter
Summary: Akaela, Acacia, and Aspen Murphy are triplets who have lived in an orphanage for two years along with their brother and sister. When they get letters accepting them to Hogwarts, they discover the truth of their family and their life changes completely. How much trouble will encounter as first year students? What dies this historic school have in store for them?


**Fate, Passion, and Destiny**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Written by JenniferDawnPotter**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction on this account. I accept any type of reviews, but please try to be somewhat gentle on them, this is my first fanfiction so please cut me some slack if it sucks. Thanks. - Jennifer**

Chapter One - A Magical Secret ( Akaela's POV )

I woke up to the sound of my brother and sister fighting. Great. I wonder what they could be arguing about this time. I slowly pulled the covers back and went to go see what the problem was. By the time I arrived at the scene, the orphanage owner, Ms. Vincent, was trying to pry my five year old sister Caeden off of my 10 year old brother Ryan. Once she finally pried Caeden off, Ryan got up off the floor while my sister tried to launch herself at him. Ms. Vincent thankfully had a strong grip.

''What's going on?'' I snapped. Ryan threw our little sister a dirty look before turning to me.

''She's completely overreacting, that's what's going on!'' He exclaimed defensively. I saw Caeden's cheeks turn red from anger.

''I am not! He took Magenta!'' She whined. Magenta was Caeden's stuffed kitten. She was given it by Ms. Vincent two years ago as a birthday present and ever since then, she's been totally attached to that thing. If Ryan really did take Magenta, I gave him props. Caeden threw a fit if we took it away from her to even wash it. However, I was the older sister here, so I had to take charge.

''Ryan, give Magenta back to her.'' I said calmly.

'' I don't have her.'' He said. Caeden was now kicking at this point.

''You liar! You do have her! You do, you do!'' I glared at Ryan.

''Give it back to her.'' I commanded. Ryan stomped his foot.

''I already told you, I don't have it!'' He yelled.

''Stop yelling at me and give her the toy!'' I was getting impatient.

''I don't have her stupid toy!''

''Ryan, now!'' Ryan groaned and took the stuffed animal out from underneath one of the beds. He thrust it into Caeden's hands. I sighed. Sometimes I hated living in an orphanage.

I walked into the large orphanage kitchen and took a seat in between my sisters, Acacia and Aspen. Acacia, Aspen and I are triplets. I'm the oldest, born three minutes before Acacia. Aspen was born a minute after Acacia. They looked at me with concern.

''Akaela, you look awful. What happened?'' Acacia asked. I sighed.

''You know, same old thing. Ryan and Caeden fighting about something.'' I replied. They nodded in understanding. The three of us are 11. Nothing special, I guess. We began to eat our breakfast when Ms. Vincent came in with three envelopes in hand.

''Girls, I found these in the mailbox. They have your names on them.'' She handed one to me, one to Acacia, and one to Aspen. We looked at each other in confusion. We never got mail, let alone letters. I looked carefully at the address sprawled on the front of my envelope.

Akaela Murphy

Little Whinging Orphanage

9714 Corbin Avenue

Well, it was definitely addressed to me. I just couldn't figure out who could be writing to me. My sisters must've been thinking the same thing, because we all ripped into our letters at once. We were shocked at what they had said.

_Dear Ms. Murphy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed below is a list of supplies all irst year students must be equipped with. We hope to see you at the start of term on September first. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Honestly, we were shocked. We showed the letters to Ms. Vincent and she led us into her office. Apparently, she knew something we did not.

''Yes, you three are witches. Your Mother, before she died, had attended Hogwarts as well. She was such a gifted witch. Then she married your father, who was a muggle-'' I interrupted her.

''Muggle?''

''Non-magic folk. Anyways, they married and had you three, Ryan, and Caeden. They died when you three were about 8 and a half. So you and your siblings were brought here by your uncle, who could not care for you. Now, about your blood status. Considering your mother was a witch and your father a muggle, that would make you half-bloods- students who had one magical parent and one non-magic parent.'' She answered in response to our puzzled looks.

''But I'd recommend getting a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, I will take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. Oh, and girls, be sure to keep those letters hidden and your magic abilities a secret. We don't want word getting out.'' We didn't object, but we hid the letters so no one could find them. We went to sleep that night a little early to get enough rest, because who knew what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: I will update this story with one chapter each weekend. - Jennifer**


End file.
